


In the Room of Requirement

by Vixens_thoughts



Series: Hogwarts fantasies [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominance, Jealous Harry, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possessive Harry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixens_thoughts/pseuds/Vixens_thoughts
Summary: For ConsumingThoughts who requested a jealousHarry sorry there isn't much dirty talk in this one but there will be in the next one.





	In the Room of Requirement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okaypottah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypottah/gifts).



> For ConsumingThoughts who requested a jealousHarry sorry there isn't much dirty talk in this one but there will be in the next one.

Draco gave Longbottom a genuine smile, who would have thought that they could ever be friends after the years Draco had spent bullying the clumsy boy. However he couldn’t deny that Longbottom had some really interesting theories about how the plants he was studying could be unitised in potions. It was fascinating, so much so that Draco didn’t paying attention to where they were going and his foot caught on a loose flagstone. He was saved from falling flat on his face by Longbottom grabbing hold of him and pulling him into his arms. Draco’s face grew warm, trust him to need to be rescued by the person who he routinely had tripped up on purpose and laughed at. As usual whenever Draco felt embarrassed he tried to redirect that embarrassment to someone else.

“Look at that, I almost fell for you.” He said teasingly, his words rewarding him with Longbottom blushing but he wasn’t a tongue tied first year anymore and wasn’t going to back down to Draco’s snarky comment.

“Who knew all it took was a discussion on plants to make your knees weak.” Longbottom sassed back, making them both dissolve into chuckles. This was when Draco realised that Longbottom still had his arms wrapped around him. While usually he wouldn’t complain about being in a handsome mans arms and Longbottom was certainly that, he wasn’t the right handsome man. Draco pulled back out of Longbottom's embrace, who had realised that he still had hold of him and yanked his hands back, sticking one deep in his pocket while the other rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sor…oh hi Harry.” Longbottom said and moved his hand to wave behind Draco. Turning Draco smiled and prepared to greet Harry, only to freeze at the expression on his face. Without taking his eyes off Draco or acknowledging Longbottom’s greeting Potter grabbed Draco’s arm and pulled him down the corridor.

Draco’s open mouth snapped shut as his shock wore off to be replaced with rage and he turned to glare at Potter, as he fought against his grip only to fail.

“Ever heard of a little thing called manners Potter, maybe you could use them rather than dragging me off like a caveman.” Draco said when it was oblivious he wasn’t getting away. He was too enraged to censure his tone, not that it would have mattered. He wanted Potter to know how disrespectful his behaviour was and Draco’s face was heating up again in embarrassment at being dragged off like a child.

“Shut up Malfoy,” Potter said and Draco suddenly felt cold as his hands grew clammy. It wasn’t the words Potter had used, he’d told Draco to shut up so many times it was almost a running joke between them. It was the way he’d said it without a sliver of humour or fondness, his serious tone telling Draco that he had meant it. If it had been anyone else Draco would have responded by spitting out words sharpened and woven into a masterpiece that would leave whoever dared to talk to him like that speechless and humbled. However this was Potter, their relationship was complicated and incomprehensible for many but it made sense to them. Worried about what had happened to Potter he studied the other’s face hoping to catch his eyes but Potter kept looking forward. Draco’s only choice then was to fall silent and try not to trip over as Potter continued dragging him along, heading up flight after flight of stairs. Suddenly they stopped and Potter released him to begin pacing before him, Draco crossed his arms and waited for Potter to tell him what had twisted his wand. It wasn’t until the doorway began to appear that Draco realised where they were, the room of lost things. Potter grabbed him again and shoved Draco through the door slamming it shut with an ominous bang behind them. Draco quickly glanced around, the room was small, empty and dark, that wasn’t to say there wasn’t much light but the atmosphere, the very walls seemed to be filled with menacing shadows. A shiver of apprehension ran down Draco’s back as he turned and faced Potter’s eyes, the green turned black to match his mood.

“Want to tell me what the hell you were doing in Neville’s arms?” Potter growled, his eyes narrowed and hands curled into fists at his side. Draco’s eyes widened as he looked over Potter, the way his jaw was clenched, chest pushed forward and rising quickly with his heavy breaths while his aura pulsed around him making the air dense. Potter was jealous, the thought coming to Draco in a flash as he pieced together Potter’s words and reaction. It was such a ridiculous idea, the best joke ever told and would have had Draco bent double crying with laughter normally but not right now. Draco didn’t laugh; he couldn’t as he melted under the heat burning in Potter’s eyes that set a fire in his body, igniting ever nerve. His chest feeling tight and his hands beginning to tremble as his desire rose, desire for the man before him whose presence filled the room encompassing him completely. Potter stepped forward gripping Draco in hands that held him just a little too tight as if determined to keep him forever and Draco had never felt more desirable than he did in that moment.

“Mine,” Potter said, the single word a declaration as much as it was a promise, before he attacked Draco’s mouth. His teeth biting down on Draco’s lip hard enough to make him gasp and then Potter’s tongue was invading his mouth, sucking the air from Draco’s lungs so the room spun and he had to close his eyes against the dizzy feeling. Moving from his mouth Potter trailed kisses down Draco’s neck; licking over the pulse point that fluttered with Draco’s racing heartbeat. Draco felt like Potter was trying to devour him, consume him completely and a deep moan that made his chest vibrate rose from him. Potter reacted to the noise by sinking his teeth into the flesh of Draco’s neck as he tore open Draco’s shirts, hands so hot they felt like a brand running over his now bared chest. Once again Draco moaned at Potter marking him, claiming him, as if it was ever in doubt that he was Potter’s, he’d always been Potter’s. Draco would have told Potter this, would have cupped his face in his hands as he’d told him that he was his, that no other held his heart or ever would. He would have screamed it from the astronomy tower, tattooed it onto his skin or sworn an unbreakable vow but words were not enough. He had seen the look in Potter’s eyes just before the kiss and recognised the beast that had filled Potter’s soul; it wouldn’t be satisfied with words, only actions. Instead Draco surrendered to Potter, titling his head back and placing his hands in his thick unruly hair urging him on. Potter was still kissing, licking and biting every inch of Draco’s skin as it was uncovered. Ripping and tearing Draco’s cloths from his body until he was stood before Potter topless with his shirt and outer robe lying in tatters at his feet. Draco didn’t wait for Potter to reach his trousers, with clumsy fingers he pulled at the fastenings, pushing down his trousers and underwear in one go letting out a sigh at his hard cock being unrestrained. He whimpered as he pressed himself closer to Potter, he needed to feel skin, sweat soaked and the friction it would cause sliding against his. Draco reached out to pull at Potter’s clothes, only to find his hands captured in a firm grip and Potter growling at him as he walked them backwards. Draco’s back hit a wall the cool stone a welcome relief on his heated skin, panting he looked at Potter, his eyes were clearer than they had been but still blown with lust.

“You are mine,” Potter said and Draco nodded in agreement, arching and pushing his hips forward so that the tip of his cock brushed against the rough texture of Potter’s jeans.

“Please…” Draco begged a mere whisper of sound in the silent room.

“Knees now,” Potter snapped letting go of his hands and stepping back, giving Draco the room needed to drop to his knees. The pain from hitting the stone floor only increased Draco’s desire, the position making his mouth water as he stared at the bulge in Potter’s trousers before him. He licked his lips when Potter opened his jeans and pulled out the hard length of smooth flesh, his musky scent filling Draco’s nose as he leaned forward mouth falling open in invitation. Potter slipped his cock into Draco’s mouth not going too deep and Draco began sucking, suddenly he was pulled away by a hand in his hair and he looked up at Potter in confusion.

“No sucking, no licking. I want you to sit there holding my cock in your mouth until your jaw aches too much for you to even think about flirting with another man.” Potter said, the deepness of his voice and the words making Draco’s cock twitch, pre-cum leaking from the tip. Opening his mouth again Draco took Potter’s cock back in and let it sit on his tongue, fighting the reaction to suck and lick, to lean forward and feel it hit the back of his throat. Potter kept his hands in Draco’s hair as he stared down at him, fingertips massaging his scalp gently. It felt so good Draco wanted to purr, wanted to close his eyes and sink into the soothing feeling but he didn’t dare and kept looking at Potter instead. He could feel the spit building up in his mouth until it spilled over his lip and ran down his chin, it was dirty and humiliating but at the same time the most erotic thing he’d ever experienced. A drop of spit fell from his chin, landing on his cock, leaving a cool trail as it continued to run down his shaft, forcing a moan from him in pure need. His jaw was beginning to hurt and his eyes watered from frustration at his throbbing cock but with Potter’s eyes boring into his Draco could do nothing but take it, bask in it. The contradiction of Draco’s emotions in that moment as they danced between anger and desire, messed with his thoughts. Part of him wanted to stand up and shout at Potter for treating him this way but another part wanted to stay where he was forever, clearly owned and claimed by Potter, burning from the fire in his eyes.

“Do you know what I saw Draco? I saw your cheeks red and flushed. I saw you smile while being held in another man’s arms. I saw you laugh with him as you looked into his eyes. You are not leaving this room until I’m convinced that you are mine, completely mine. Until my name is the only word you can say and the feeling of my hands are permanently imprinted on every inch of skin. Until your very soul is trapped in the palm of my hand so that I know you can’t leave me.” Potter said, the words caressed Draco’s body, tying his heart into knots and he wanted to tell Potter that he already had his soul. That there wasn’t a piece of him that wasn’t Potter’s but Draco still couldn’t speak as he dribbled around the cock in his mouth. He hoped Potter could read the truth in his eyes as he glazed up at him. Potter only responded by carding his fingers through Draco’s hair before gripping it tightly and pushing his cock deep down Draco’s throat.

“Suck,” Potter commanded and Draco tried to comply but his jaw was stiff from being held open, still he did the best he could. His cheeks hollowed from hard sucks and swallowing around the hard length in his mouth, he relaxed his throat so Potter could slip further in. Draco moaned around Potter’s cock, receiving pleasure from pleasing Potter, who had begun to fuck into his mouth. The thrusts fast and deep, triggering Draco’s gag reflex so that he had to close his eye and concentrate of his breathing to push it down. Draco wanted to wrap his hand around his weeping cock, stroke himself to orgasm as Potter fucked his mouth until he filled Draco’s mouth with his release but in Potter’s current mood that would be a bad idea. Draco was confident that if he tried then he wouldn’t be allowed to come at all and while it was painful to wait he contented himself that it would be worth it. Draco heard a grunt above him and then his mouth was filled with Potter’s warm and slightly bitter come, he swallowed all of it, gently licking the head clean knowing how sensitive it would be now. Potter slowly pulled his cock free and Draco opened his eyes to lock them on Potter’s, wondering if his face was as flushed as the other mans.

“I’m yours,” said Draco, voice raspy and his throat sore but he refused to let that stop him from speaking, “I love you, only you. I will never smile at another the way I smile at you, will never be happy in anyone’s arms but yours and no one makes me laugh the way you can. You’re never getting rid of me Harry. Even if I died, I would wait for you on the other side so we could spend forever together.” Draco finished smiling up at Harry, watching the other’s eyes soften as he pulled Draco to his feet. Harry’s eyes searched his, seeking the truth of his words as he cupped Draco’s face, the tender action so different to his earlier behaviour. Harry held Draco as if he was something precious; lifting his hand Draco placed it on top of Harry’s while his mouth curled up into a smile. His desire forgotten for a moment as he allowed himself to simply relax into Harry’s tender touch, let them sooth the other in silence. The room seemed to grow lighter, the room expanding and changing into a something that resembled the Gryffindor common room, telling Draco better than words that Harry’s mood had shifted. This was why they worked, what no-one else could ever understand and never would. The fact that just being in the others presence brought comfort and the sense of peace that they both needed, that they could speak in silence making words meaningless.

“Draco, my Draco,” Harry whispered, giving Draco a gentle kiss that made Draco’s half numb lips tingle and that was a physical expression of the love they felt. Breaking the kiss Harry’s eyes stayed shut as he rested his forehead against Draco’s, feeling playful Draco brushed their noses together and Harry smiled at his silliness.

“Prove it Harry, make me yours. Please.” Said Draco as his desire began to rise again, different to his earlier arousal but no less powerful as his cock began to harden again. Harry didn’t need to be told twice taking Draco’s mouth in a kiss, passionate and leaving them both breathless when he finally pulled away. Taking Draco’s hand Harry pulled them to a rug in front of the fireplace and laid Draco down, before pulling off his own clothes and kneeing between Draco’s spread legs.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Harry muttered as his hands ran up the outside of Draco’s legs until he reached the top of Draco’s trousers, clasping the waistband and pulling them off completely. His eyes raking over Draco who couldn’t help but preen a little under the attention. The smouldering look just as encouraging as the burning heat that had filled Harry’s green eyes when they first entered the room. Draco stayed still and let Harry explore his body, knowing just where to touch, where to taste to pull a moan or gasp from his lips, playing Draco like he was an instrument made purely for his pleasure. Harry took his time stretching Draco’s hole, opening him up with his fingers and tongue, by the time he was satisfied Draco was incoherent with need, his continual pleas filling the air. Draco groaned as Harry finally sunk into his hole, feeling only the mildest burn as he was filled and he dug the heels of his feet into the base of Harry’s spine urging him on. However Harry would not be rushed as he slowly pressed into Draco, the gentle pace holding him on the edge for what seemed like hours to Draco as his cock was teased by rubbing against the trail of hair on Harry’s stomach.

“Please Harry…more…take me,” Draco begged, hands clinging to Harry’s shoulders as they both glowed in the firelight with sweat. Draco’s eyes were damp with frustration and his cock throbbed with the need to come, delirious with lack of oxygen from his panted breaths while he lay pinned to the floor. Harry smiled down at him before he suddenly picked up his pace, slamming into Draco so unexpectedly that Draco screamed as his prostrate was battered. After such a long build up it took only a few hard trusts for Draco to come covering both their stomachs, Harry wasn’t far behind gasping and coming inside Draco after two, three more thrusts. Harry slipped out of Draco rolling onto his side and pulling Draco in close to him, kissing his sweaty forehead with a contented sigh.

“Better love?” Draco asked after they spent several minutes cuddling on the rug while Draco traced the scars on Harry’s chest with his fingers, mapping the marks he could find with his eyes closed.

“Yes, want to tell me why Neville was holding you?” Harry asked and even after everything Draco could still hear a trace of jealously in his tone. It annoyed him slightly that Harry still felt it necessary to ask him. It was only the knowledge that it wasn’t because Harry didn’t trust him but that he simply needed reassurance that made Draco answer.

“If you must know I tripped and Longbottom caught me. It was very embarrassing so I made a joke about it and he made one back which was why we were laughing and you could have asked me this earlier.” Draco said reproachfully and Harry had the sense to look if not apologetic then understanding.

“I know but I wasn’t thinking. It was taking everything I had not to punch one of my best friends in the face or blow up half the school with accidental magic. I needed you away from him, needed you alone with me so that I didn’t do either of those things, so I could calm down.” Harry admitted and Draco knew he wasn’t extravagating. He would have likely killed Longbottom if he’d truly believed for even a second that there was anything going on between them and he could have taken down the whole school not just half of it. That thought would probably worry someone else but Draco found it reassuring, his heart flipping and pulse racing at knowing how much Harry loved him.

“No-one is taking me from you Potter, anyone that even tried would be hexed into next week by me before you got a chance to draw your wand but I understand that it’s hard to think clearly sometimes.” Draco said giving Potter a sweet kiss before rising to get dressed. Picking up his shirt he glared at Harry still sitting on the rug.

“What the hell did you do to my shirt?” Draco snapped shaking the rags that were his favourite shirt at Potter, who just laughed, ducking the stinging hex Draco shot at him. “You’re paying for this Potter and if you ruin anymore of my clothes I’m going to burn those bloody jumpers Molly knits you every year.” Draco threatened as Harry cautiously walked towards him, soothing his ire with kisses and a whispered promise to replace the shirt.


End file.
